


On Again Off Again

by MysticalMermaid



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha Gally (Maze Runner), Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Book/Movie 1: The Maze Runner, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Love, Glader Slang, Gladers, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Love You, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, In the Maze, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Romance, Sad Newt (Maze Runner), Sassy Minho (Maze Runner), Secret Relationship, Teen Romance, The Glade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalMermaid/pseuds/MysticalMermaid
Summary: little parts of Newt/Gally relationship between the start of them being in The Glade to Thomas and Teresa.Will they stop being so on again off again? Can anyone actually help them





	On Again Off Again

Gally had been hidden away for several days now, no one had attempted to come and look for him, not even the one person he wanted the most to look and find him. Why would he care, he's been hanging around with Minho, and had forgot about him, typical, someone else was his rival, and he wanted to show Newt that he was the dominant, but didn't want to scare him and ruin his whole plan.

"Gally? Gally are you still here? Please, please don't ignore me this time you Shank!" the voice cracking and obviously in tears. He always gave in to that voice; it sang to him like a Siren luring in her sailors to their untimely death, but not this time. His position was given away as he'd picked the tree where they'd first kissed, not on purpose but out of comfort, his safe haven where he felt safe, as the leaves was always a beautiful mixture of brown and orange. Eyes with tears dampening his cheeks was looking straight at him, blonde hair with dirt from the celebrations, it smelled of smoke and dust. Obviously Newt had too much home brew and wanted to find him now, Gally smirked; he hoped it was because Minho had decided Newt wasn't worth the trouble and had told him to go, now Gally enjoyed the thought of telling him to do the same. He will be strong. 

"Gally, whats wrong? Please you've been here for so bloody long now, we left you here to simmer but obviously that hasn't made you look or even act any better" he didn't sound like he'd had too much of it, but then again he never let it show that he had- he covered it up so well, it was only obvious when you looked at his cheeks- they turned a blushing pink which didn't leave it stuck and stayed on his face.

"Piss off Newt, you've been more bothered about chasing you're new little squeeze Minho, you've not bothered to even try and sort this crap until now so you tell me. Why should I give a damn now?!" Gally considered punching him, it might make him feel better he was shaking he was that angry.

"Why?! I don't bloody know why you should but I'm here and I'm not going until you talk to me" Newts voice powered over Gally for the first time ever, making it known this was no simple argument between them both.

"NEWT YOU'VE NOT GIVEN A CRAP SINCE GOD DAMN MINHO WAS ALL COSY WITH YOU AT THE LAST CELEBRATION! WHY SHOULD I NOT BE PISSED, I HID HERE BECAUSE I SAW MINHO TOUCHING YOUR HAIR, GETTING CLOSE TO YOU AND ALMOST LOOKING LIKE HE WAS GOING TO NUZZLE YOUR NECK! YOU PROBABLY LET HIM GO FURTHER SINCE I CLEARLY DONT MATTER EVEN A FRACTION IN THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS!" Gally stood tall, full of power, showing his dominance- he was the Alpha out of them both and he made sure Net damn well knew it. Newt shrinked in size, backing himself against the wall, he was obviously afraid of what power Gally could fester up in himself. 

"G-Gally, I haven't done anything, he tried to push my hair away because it was in my face just like you always tell me it is, he wasn't trying anything why can't you get it through your head? If I didn't care why would I be here now begging you to listen to me? Why would I have left the celebrations and decided 'Hey let's go find Gally and piss him off some more' hmm? You're an idiot Gally, maybe it's good I left you here to think about everything, because its shown you to be an arrogant jealous jackass! Forget it! Forget about us! WE ARE DONE!" Newt instantly regretted the words that just left his mouth- he knew he couldn't take them back so chose to turn on his heel to storm off back to The Glade. Gally sunk to the floor- numb and confused at what had just happened, he'd lost everything in a split second over him being petty and hiding in the woods, why should he care anymore if he couldn't have him with him, he may as well be an arrogant jackass like Newt said and prove him right and prove everyone else right- make himself to be something everyone feared and knew not to anger, he'd clearly not get him back now- he was too far gone so why not go that bit further. Gally skulked back to The Glade, his heart bust at his own idiocy. Grabbing the biggest jar of his home brew he went to his hammock to lay down and begin to drink until he passed out, he'd clearly got the strongest one as it took not even half of it to send him into an almost comatose state

 

It had been 3 months since Newt had uttered the words that they was over, and just as Newt had predicted (and Gally had decided to fulfill) he'd become arrogant, selfish and bitter. He'd started fighting for the celebrations as it was to prove strength, and to feel alive: that he was alive somehow even when he felt numb in his chest and head, he'd never been defeated. The only one who'd avoided fighting him was Newt (which was for the best) whenever it came to him yelling for a new opponent he watched Newt scoot away, he'd notice that Newt would head to the kitchen then somewhere in the darkness, possibly to drink his home brew. It seemed both had taken up the art of drinking, to numb the pain that was beating them up inside- their demons taking over their head. Why should Gally care what Newt did? He'd destroyed him. Shaking the dark thoughts of the past from his head he once again went to drink, as always the same spot: he hoped he would't bump into Newt. Propped up on his arm at the small stream- trickling soothingly beside him he let all his emotions out, he didn't care that the night was simply beautiful, with the moon at it's peak, stars glistening like little gems, NO, he just wanted to wallow in sadness and be who he really was.. Alone, sad and most of all breaking inside.

"Gally?" That voice, so soft, so full of emotion, his pain almost melting away, he couldn't, the gentle voice hid a venomous tongue in his mind, retreating back into his shell he pulled a face of disgust at Newt

"What do you want, leave me alone, I don't want to see you, talk to you or even be in the same area as you!" he spat at him, Newt sat next him cautiously- waiting for a punch to his face, pulled out a jar and placed it between them as a peace offering

"If you don't want to talk- then we won't talk, we can sit here, ignoring each other and drinking until we can't feel anything anymore" Gally nodded at him, already feeling nothing deep down

Hours passed, they'd both drank far too many of the brews. It wasn't long before honesty came out.

"Gally, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to end it like that, I was so angry, it just slipped out" tears falling down his cheeks landing on his lap.

"I'm sorry Newt, I didn't want to be jealous anymore, but I don't want to talk about it other than I couldn't help it. It hurt so much, seeing Minho touch you, getting close, I shouldn't have said what I said but I did and I will live with that" Gally faced away from him- he didn't want Newt to know he was about to cry, Newt grabbed Gallys hand to his chest, letting Gally listen to his heartbeat, they was in the moment they hadn't noticed their faces was inches apart. But all he felt was Newts heartbeat racing under his hand

"Please don't bloody apologize, I didn't think you'd be so jealous of something so stupid. Listen to it; it is only for you so I'd say you're bloody stupid" Gally could see how stupid he had been, he could try and use this as an opportunity to win back Newt, but he was treading carefully as it was so early to do anything stupid like that, maybe telling him how he truly felt, the words he'd never said and never thought of saying to anyone (other than a good meal), would it be wrong to say them now? He would just have to take the chance, and hope his gut instinct was wrong with how much it was churning.

"Newt...I always cared, the moment I saw you in The Box, I had to have you as mine, I needed you...You mean alot to me..I-I love you" Sighing he hadn't noticed he'd held his breath. He prayed his feelings would be returned, he didn't know what he'd do if he'd laid himself bare and vulnerable only to be smashed into pieces

"I...I love you too Gally, I've missed you these last few months it's been difficult, drinking helped at the start but now not so much, I wanted to take them words away and say how I felt. But I thought I lost you when you started the arrogance and the fighting; it broke me watching you fight over and over every month or hitting the trees, the amount of times you'd be in the medical room"

"Please don't leave me again Newt, if you're planning on doing it again just go now.. I don't want to hurt anymore" the space between them was closed quickly. Newt laid on top of him, his hands on Gallys muscles above his shirt, Gally ran his hands through strands tugging gently at his hair. He didn't want the moment to be broken, the sweet taste of brew and honey took over his senses, shirts thrown to the floor. Gally felt like his heart was being repaired slowly stitched up with each kiss, each stroke on his back or face, he felt so much lighter, like he was flying in clouds. Gally bit his neck then nuzzled, oh he smelt so good, so heavenly. They lasted like this laid in each others arms for a good few hours, before grabbing a blanket and pillow from their beds and sleeping next to one another until the sun rose.

Waking up in a blind panic he realized they was laid next to one another, in the middle of the woods, Newt was laid over his chest, slowly breathing. Gally shook his shoulder.

"Newt?" his eyes shot open, slowly it dawned on him, looking down and noticed his shirt was thrown next to him

"Gally, what happened last night?" 

"We got back together I think.. Since I told you the L word and you did too.." Gally looked away, the moment more than likely crushed.

"Oh...Erm..." Newt scrambled to his feet, tugging his shirt firmly over his head, before running away to The Glade. Again, Gally was left hurt, the cloud like feeling was gone. He chose to sit there, half dressed, crying until he couldn't anymore. Twigs and leaves crinkled from behind him, he chose to ignore them.

"Hey Gally" Minho spoke, his hair perfectly done as always, his skin was tanned the colour of light dirt.

"What you want Minho" his voice full of hatred once more

"I just wanted to say, Newt, he's told me to tell you and I quote 'In the place of secrets' and to be there in 5 minutes something about last night I dunno, sorry I got to go, have to get Alby ready for the run" he turned and ran, slapping Alby on the back with a smile across his face as usual, nothing could ever dampen his mood. Gally rose, tugged on his shirt and ran, he knew the place of secrets was code word for his private room. The light was off, maybe he was early, or maybe just a cruel trick- either way it didn't matter.

"Gally, come closer, please, let me explain" spinning he hadn't even noticed Newt was sat in the corner curled up in a ball, his nose red, shirt crumpled and hair still the same as the morning. Pulling up a chair and slumping into it he braced himself, thinking he was probably going to leave here feeling even worse than before

"I'm sorry I ran, its just... I didn't expect that, not from you to use that word especially with how you've been acting- you've been so bloody cruel, I remember what was said and what we did. It is true, everything I said" Newt cam out from his curled up state and sat with his head in his hands instead

"Do you actually mean it, or am I walking out of here feeling like you've lied to me and just be hurt?" Grabbing the nearest drink he took a big gulp, probably not the best time to start drinking home brew again, but it tasted good in this moment.

"I mean it Gally, I've missed you like crazy, I think my kidneys need to recover to be honest, I've felt nothing but bloody everything! I can't cope!" tears again streaming down his face, tainting his lips. Before Gally was a broken boy, he'd not coped and tried so hard to act okay but he'd failed, and now he was showing it- making himself just as vulnerable as he'd been last night. Scooping Newt up in his arms he wiped away the tears and kissed his eyes softly. He couldn't let him go not now not ever, after baring his soul like that.

"I love you Newt, you're my Newton" hugging him tight, breathing in his scent, he always smelt of fresh fruit and earth

"I love you too Gallileo" burying his face into Gallys shirt. Behind them a small woop could be heard, turning around to tell the person to piss off, he saw Alby and Minho. "Thank God! Finally you guys sorted this shit out and got back together! Was ready to start sending you to the Grievers!" Albys voice booming with happiness.

"Wait what? You knew about us?!" Gally and Newt's confusion was at its peak

"DUH! Who you think set this up, Minho told you to meet Newt here whilst I told Newt you wanted to talk to him, I've known from the start. The glances, the nights hiding in the woods, getting drunk constantly, avoiding each other when you'd argued, half of us could hear that by the way! I'm not that stupid"

"Sorry dude, had to be done" Minho chuckled, turning to walk away to the Wall to start the days run.


End file.
